Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional retention module holder generally includes two sets of symmetrical clamp mechanisms 5 and 6. Each clamp mechanism 5 has an upper coupling member 51 and a lower coupling member 52. The upper coupling member 51 includes a middle section 53 and two latch arms 54 extending from two sides of the middle section 53. The middle section 53 and latch arms 54 each have a latch hole 55. The lower coupling member 52 has protruding parts 56 corresponding to the latch holes 55.
Referring to FIG. 2, for assembling the clamp mechanisms 5 and 6 with a radiator 41, first, the clamp mechanisms 5 and 6 are disposed on two sides of the radiator 41; then the latch arms 54 are moved to the lower coupling member 52 and the protruding parts 56 of the lower coupling member 52 are coupled with the latch holes 55 of the upper coupling member 51, to thereby clamp the radiator 41 between the two clamp mechanisms 5 and 6 (as shown in FIG. 2).
However, the clamp mechanism for the retention module holder set forth above has one major drawback. It is very inconvenient to disassemble. It generally cannot be removed with bare hands. Hand tools such as cross-head screwdrivers are needed, which is not convenient.
As radiators are generally mounted on the mainboard to disperse heat, using hand tools such as cross-head screwdrivers to disassemble the retention module holder could easily damage the circuits of the mainboard and result in malfunction of the mainboard.
Moreover, conventional retention module holders do not have any unlocking mechanisms. Even with the aid of hand tools, users still have difficulty in removing the radiator. This is a problem remaining to be overcome.